Today are Our Day
by fuseika-chan
Summary: Saat-saat berdua bersama kekasihnya mendapat gangguan dengan bel yang terus berbunyi. hingga hasrat membunuh tak bisa tertahankan. Bad summary maybe. Sequel dari Back Street & Date Delayed. (AkaFuri). Wanna read?


**Today are Our Day**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : OOC/TYPO/AU**

**Pairing : AkaFuri**

**Mungkin ini kelanjutan dari Back Street dan Date Delayed**

**maaf apabila tidak seperti yang diharapkan**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Furihata POV**

Kecupan hangat itu masih terasa, tekstur bibirnya masih berbekas hingga saat ini –beberapa jam setelah dirinya melakukannya –perhatian ini hanya ciuman kening. Tubuhku yang terbaring pada sekumpulan kapuk yang empuk menatapi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna membosankan, tanganku terulur ke atas mencoba menggapai ke atas, kemudian mengepal-membuka-mengepal lagi-membuka lagi, gerakan seperti meremas spons agar memnghasilkan busa. Dengan membayangkan tanganku ini sedang meremas gemas pipimu –yang sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh berani kulakukan.

Aku terkikik geli membayangkan hari ini, rasanya seperti mimpi tapi terlalu indah jika itu adalah mimpi –kalaupun mimpi semoga aku tak pernah bangun kembali. Egois memang.

Kulirik jam berbentuk bola baseball –hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatku, yang ada di nakas dekat ranjang. Sudah pukul Sembilan lewat –ternyata tersenyum-senyum sendiri memakan waktu juga ya. Aku mulai membaringkan tubuh setelah seharian melalui hari yang indah pukul setengah delapan dan sekarang hampir setengah sepuluh malam? Hebat ya.

Setelah puas tenggelam dalam perasaan bahagia, aku mulai menyamankan posisi tubuhku untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Mulai dari memiringkan tubuh kemudian mendekap erat guling kesayanganku –terkadang kubayangkan gulingku adalah dirinya. Apa kurang seharian ini bersamanya? Hihihi. Suasana kamar yang gelap membuatku cepat untuk berpindah ke alam mimpi. Dan semuanya gelap.

Ooo

Berisik!

Ini sudah pagi? Kenapa cepat sekali sih, aku yang kesal menggerutu tanpa henti padahal mataku belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Tangan kananku menyusuri ranjang mencari-cari boneka minion bermata dua –atas dan bawah dilengkapi kaca mata. Setelah dirasakan boneka itu segera kuambil dan kuhempaskan pada jam baseball yang sedari tadi berisik. Menggangguku tahu tidak? Tenang saja jam itu tidak mudah pecah apalagi rusak, bahkan sudah berkali-kali kubanting benda bulat itu tetap menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Tahan banting sekali dia. Kuucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat untuk mereka yang menghadiahkannya, aku baru ingat itu adalah jam langka limited edition –katanya.

Lupakan tentang jam, aku membawa tubuhku untuk duduk dan bersandar pada dashboard ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tanganku terkepal dan mengucek-ngucek mataku –kebiasaan sejak kecil yang tak pernah hilang. Kantuk masih terasa sekali padaku, terbukti dengan mulutku yang telah beberapa kali menguap sejak tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa ya? Aku melirik ke samping dan baru teringat jamku sudah tergelatak di lantai, aku pun segera memungutnya. Pukul delapan pagi ternyata. Untungnya ini hari libur jadi aku bisa bermalas-malasan –semua pelajar pasti melakukan yang sama denganku kan?

Sepertinya mandi adalah pilihan terbaik, kemarin malam saat sampai rumah aku tak sempat membersihkan tubuh karena terlalu lelah. Akhirnya segera saja merebahkan tubuh di ranjang masih menggunakan pakaian yang digunakan seharian. Dan sekarang saatnya mengganti semuanya karena sejujurnya terasa lengket juga tidur menggunakan baju yang dipakai seharian. Apa kata dirinya jika tahu aku melakukan hal sejorok ini? Pasti…

Ah sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya

Kumulai sesi mandi dengan memasuki kamar mandi –pastilah. Kemudian kuisi bathub yang terletak di ujung ruangan berukuran tak terlalu besar ini sampai hampir penuh, kupastikan airnya hangat, tidak terlalu dingin apalagi panas. Setelah itu kumasukan kakiku satu persatu dan mulai merendam tubuhku yang sudah tak berbusana. Rasa nyaman seketika menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kulitku mulai dari ujung kaki hingga sebatas dada, membuatku releks. Kedua tanganku kubiarkan menggantung di sisi kanan-kiri bathub sedang kepalaku kusandarkan pada sisi bathub yang ada di belakangku. Mataku terpejam menikmati aroma lemon chamomile –yang dibelikan oleh seseorang kini menjadi orang terpenting untuku, saat itu dia yang notabennya berbeda sekolah denganku terlihat menungguku tepat di gerbang sekolah, setelah kutanyakan perihal kedatangannya ternyata dirinya hanya mau mengajaku berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Sore itu dia mengajaku ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit khawatir karena aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah –setelah menyetujui ajakannya dia tak mengijinkanku pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia mengajaku melihat-lihat sepatu-sepatu bermerk yang biasanya digunakan oleh para pengusaha penguasa gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Aku hampir lupa bahwa dirinya juga merupakan calon pengusaha karena dirinya bisa dibilang keturunan dari bangsawan Jepang yang sangat berpengaruh.

Iseng-iseng kutanyakan untuk siapakah dirinya membeli sepatu –perkiraanku dia membeli untuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata itu untuk kado ulang tahun ayahnya yang jatuh beberapa hari lagi. Aku heran seberapa tebal dompet miliknya, mengingat kami masih sama-sama murid sekolah menengah atas yang kebanyakan dompetnya berisi standar khas murid sekolahan. Tapi dirinya berbeda, aku harus ingat dia memiliki derajat ekonomi yang jauh di atasku.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan sepatu dia mengajaku ke tempat khusus penjualan peralatan mandi, di sana banyak dijual peralatan mandi yang harganya tak terjangkau olehku. Terlihat sepadan dengan kualitas yang dijanjikan. Mulai dari sabun beraneka aroma yang memanjakan indra penciuman, shampoo yang menawarkan berbagai macam kegunanaan –mulai dari menghaluskan rambut dan sebagainya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat diriku semakin ingin membeli berbagai produk yang kulihat, tapi kutahan keinginan itu. Uang sakuku sebulan saja hanya bisa mebeli dua buah produk mandi di toko ini, mati saja kalau kupakai uangku yang berharga hanya untuk mandi menyenangkan ala orang-orang kaya. Tidak,terima kasih. Sabun, shampoo harga standar juga bisa membersihkan dan merawat tubuhku selama ini.

Terlalu lama memikirkan hal-hal aneh aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah selesai dengan barang yang ingin dibelinya, dan dirinya mengajaku makan malam bersama di sebuah café dengan nuansa khas anak remaja. Awalnya aku menolak dengan alasan tidak memiliki uang lebih –perhatian ini jujur karena uang bulananku sudah mulai menipis, tapi dia mengatakan akan mentraktirku. Aku mencoba menolak lagi, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin merepotkannya. Kami memang berpacaran dan aku tahu uang miliknya tidak akan habis kalau cuma makan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak merasa pantas karena dia sudah banyak memberi padaku dan sampai saat ini aku belum tahu telah memberi dirinya apa.

Tapi pada akhirnya dirinya yang menang, aku mana bisa menolak permintaannyacoret perintahnya. Dan sore menjelang malam itu kami habiskan waktu untuk makan malam bersama.

Mengingat jalan-jalan berdua dengannya membuat wajahku terasa memanas, sepertinya darah di seluruh tubuhku terpompa ke wajahku, apalagi ditambah suhu air yang juga hangat. Saat mandi pun aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan ini juga berlaku pada segala hal yang kulakukan, misalnya menjelang tidur –seperti kemarin malam. Untungnya kegiatan memikirkan dirinya tak berpengaruh buruk pada keseharianku, jadinya aku bebas terus memikirkannya. Entahlah ini berlebihan atau tidak.

Ooo

Acara mandi telah selesai dan tubuhku terasa segar sekali, rasanya seperti baru dilahirkan dari rahim ibu. Ringan dan bersih. Aku belum memakai baju ataupun atribut lainnya, bukan juga membiarkan tunuhku polos berkeliling rumah ke sana kemari. Aku memakai baju handuk berwarna hijau muda –pemberian mendiang neneku beberapa bulan lalu. Kenapa aku jadi merasa sedih? Ayolah ini hari libur dan aku tak mau melewatinya dengan bersedih sepanjang hari. Kucoba meluapakan yang barusan dan mengalihkannya dengan melakukan kegiatan lain. Mulai dengan membuat sarapan sederhana dengan memanggang roti lalu diolesi selai kacang kesukaanku –ngomong-ngomong warna selainya mirip dengan rambutku, kubuat dua potong roti karena perutku tak kenyang jika hanya makan satu buah. Dan juga ditemani susu coklat hangat. Ah kenapa aku ditenami makanan dan minuman yang berwarna coklat ya? Abaikan ini.

Kenapa aku malas memakai baju ya? Mungkin karena alam bawah sadarku terpengaruh dengan pemikiran hari ini adalah hari libur lagipula aku tak punya kegiatan apapun seharian ini untuk dilakukan di luar rumah, jadi aku santai sajalah. Oh iya aku juga sendirian di rumah, karena orang tuaku tinggal di rumah satu lagi yang berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah yang kutinggali sendiri ini –terkadang saudaraku ada yang menginap di sini.

Aku memposisikan diriku duduk di sofa dan meletakan sarapanku sederhana di meja tepat di depanku, kuraih _remote control_ untuk menonton acara pagi yang mungkin bisa kutonton, perhatianku jatuh pada serial kartun dengan tokoh utama yang tak bisa diam dengan tubuh kotak berwarna kuning. Aku tahu diriku sudah cukup tua –aku bingung pemilihan kata yang tepat, untuk menonton si kuning ini. Tapi kalian pasti tahu bahwa walaupun sudah menonton ini berulang kali tetap tidak bosan karena ceritanya yang sederhana dan menghibur. Lagipula ini bisa ditonton untuk segala jenis usia, dari yang muda sampai yang tua. Perlu diketahui aku tidak masuk kategori tua lho, aku remaja. Ingat remaja.

Aku terkikik beberapa kali ketika menontonnya dan tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku. Kubiarkan saja sebuah piring bekas roti dan gelas susu yang telah kosong, aku terlalu malas untuk mengangkat bokongku menuju dapur. Sepertinya kata malas sudah mendoktrin alam bawah sadarku sedemikian rupa. Perlu diketahui juga aku bukan pemalas ulung seperti teman smp-nya kekasihku yang seperti raksasa. Kemalasanku masih wajar seperti orang lain pada umumnya –memangnya orang lain bagaimana? Aku juga bingung.

Lama-lama bosan juga duduk sambil menonton televise sendirian, kalau sekolah ada teman-temanku dan kami selalu berlatih basket sepulang sekolah bersama tanpa terasa waktu terlewati dengan cepat.

Ting Tong

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk menerima tamu dan sudah membunyikan bel, pasti ibu yang mengantarkan makan siang untuku seperti biasa. Walaupun aku tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dengan kedua orang tuaku tetapi terkadang ibu tetap membawakan masakannya untuku, terutama untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Sempat terpikir olehku apa gunanya mencoba hidup mandiri jika tetap dimasakan oleh seorang ibu?

Kubuka pintu dan yang kudapati adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ku tutup kembali pintu rumahku secepat mungkin. Hey lihat tubuhku yang hanya memakai baju handuk! Aku malu. Sangat malu.

**Furihata POV END**

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Dari luar Akashi membunyikan bel lagi, merasa terkejut karena baru kali ini seumur hidupnya ada yang membanting pintu tepat di depan mukanya. Merasa kesal sudah pasti, tapi bila diingat kenapa tersangka di dalam melakukannya cukup lucu juga. Melihat tersangka di dalam yang memakai penutup tubuh yang sangat mengekspos bagian atas dan bawahnya –maksudnya paha, di hadapannya pasti membuat yang di dalam malu bukan main. Memang bukan hal aneh jika sesama laki-laki melihat tubuh satu sama lain tapi beda urusan jika dua orang laki-laki itu merupakan sepasang kekasih. Mereka sedang berada dalam tahap percintaan yang baru bersemi pastilah jika melihat suatu hidangan yang tersaji secara Cuma-Cuma pasti dirinya tetap tak bisa menolaknyacoret menahannya. Walaupun ia belum berniat melakukan sesuatu yang intim dengan kekasihnya, hey hubungan mereka baru mendekati satu tahun dan Akashi tidak mau menodainya begitu saja.

"Akashi aku minta tolong beri aku lima menit ya!" yang di dalam berteriak meminta waktu –pastinya untuk segera berpakaian yang lebih layak.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan biarkan aku di luar seperti pengantar barang begini. Buka pintunya!" Akashi menyuruh sang pemilik rumah membuka pintu, lagipula siapa yang mau menunggu di luar. Kalau ada yang mengiranya tukang pengantar barang ia tidak bisa terima itu.

Klek pintu terbuka, namun begitu Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ia tidak melihat kekasihnya. Sepertinya sudah lari terbirit-birit menuju ruangan pribadinya –sebut saja kamar.

Setelah mengucapkan salam ia memasuki rumah itu, sebelum masuk terlebih dahulu lelaki yang diketahui kekasih dari pemilik rumah ini melepas sapatunya di _genkan_ dan meletakannya pada rak yang telah tersedia di sana. Kakinya yang mengenakan alas kaki berwarna hitam mulai melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumah itu. Rumah itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rumahnya –bukan maksud menghina ini merupakan realita, tapi dirinya menyukai suasananya. Rasanya hangat setiap kali memasuki rumah ini, walaupun penghuninya hanya seorang murid sekolah menengah atas yang seumuran dengannya. Terlebih lagi seorang murid itu adalah kekasihnya.

Ia menduduki sofa yang ada di sana, yang pertama kali ditatapnya adalah sebuah piring dan gelas yang terlihat kotor seperti habis pakai. Ditatapnya datar kedua benda itu, tahu pasti itu bekas sarapan kekasihnya. Televisi pun tengah menyala, ditebaknya lagi pasti kekasihnya sedang menonton televisi. Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang di tempatinya saat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Cukup rapi untuk ukuran anak lelaki yang tinggal sendirian.

Tangannya meraih _remote control _yang tergeletak di sudut sofa dan memindah-mindah acara teleivisi yang tadi menayangkan iklan yang membosankan. Tak lama televisi itu berlayar hitam seluruhnya, rupanya Akashi menekan tombol off di benda kecil persegi panjang di genggamannya.

Ting Tong

.

.

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Akashi membukakan pintu dan mendapati dua manusia yang ia ketahui sebagai teman dekat kekasihnya, Akashi tak suka. Ia ingin memonopoli Kouki seharian ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Dua orang di hadapannya tak bergeming, terlihat mereka takut terhadap Akashi.

"Sei siapa yang datang?" Furihata muncul dari balik punggung Akashi –kini dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Teman-teman?" belum Akashi menjawab ia sudah membuka suara lagi.

"A-ah Furi t-tadinya k-kami mau me..ngajak..mu.. k-keluar.." Fukuda menjawab dengan mata menatap sepasang sepatu basketnya, rupanya ia takut dengan tatapan mengancam Akashi.

_Kenapa ada manusia ini lagi sih?! Kalau ada dia kapan kami punya waktu bermain dengan Furi! _Fukuda berteriak dalam hatinya –sungguh malang nasib kalian nak.

"Tapi.. sepertinya tidak jadi ehehe.." Kawahara melanjutkan dengan tertawa canggung. Tangannya meraih lengan Fukuda kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi tanpa menunggu respon pemilik rumah.

Furihata menatap heran, sepertinya ia tahu penyebab semua ini. Matanya menggerling curiga pada Akashi, pasti auro emperor yang melekat pada diri Akashi yang membuat kedua temannya tak berani mendekatinya. Memang segalanya berubah sejak teman-temannya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Akashi, mereka terlihat biasa saja dan melakukan apapun yang seperti biasanya namun ada sedikit gerak-gerik mereka yang seperti menjaga jarak dengan drinya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka Sei?" Furihata yang berdiri tepat di belakang Akashi bertanya, tak menyadari perbuatannya membuat Akashi membeku sesaat.

"Tidak," singkat dan tepat sasaran. Akashi membalikan tubuhnya dan berjelan melewati Furihata, sang pemilik rumah mendelik ke arahnya, "Sikapnya seperti pemilik rumah ini saja," cicitnya pelan –mustahil Akashi bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menyusul Akashi setelah menutup pintu. Dirinya menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Akashi, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kiri pemuda itu.

"Kouki," Akashi memanggil, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Furihata. Tangan kirinya terulur menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, tangan kanan Furihata menyambutnya. Kedua tangan itu saling bertaut kemudian. Saraf-saraf perasa di tangan mereka merasakan kehangatan dan tekstur khas tangan laki-laki satu sama lain. Sekali lagi Furihata merasakan seluruh darahnya menuju ke wajahnya. Lagi. Pasti wajahnya merona sekali saat ini. Semua gara-gara Akashi! Furihata berteriak dalam hati.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tautan tangan Akashi mengerat, Furihata terkejut.

"Tidak!" Furihata menolak dengan tegas, kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Akashi. yang ditolak mengerutkan kening bingung. Merasa kesal juga telah ditolak mentah-mentah. Kalau yang menolaknya bukanlah orang yang di cintainya pasti ia tak segan membunuh orang tersebut.

Tanpa membuka suara lagi Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta memejamkan matanya, bahkan dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Bercanda.." Satu kecupan hangat di pipi kiri Akashi membuatnya membuka mata, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang tersenyum kikuk. Rona-rona merah tergambar tipis di kedua pipinya. Akashi memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Furihata, yang di dekati merasa semakin kikuk. Bingung antara menerima atau menolak. Jantungnya berdetak hebat melihat wajah Akashi yang semakin dekat, wajah rupawan itu hanya tersisa beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang mungkin sudah berwarna merah padam.

Betapa sialnya Akashi ternyata yang diciumnya ada helai-helai coklat milik Furihata, pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya tiba-tiba ketika Akashi sudah bersiap menciumnya. Tangannya mengepal karena kesal, dirinya memiliki prinsip akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya akan walaupun kedua orang tuanya sekalipun, apa kini ia harus membunuh kekasihnya? Karena menghalangi dirinya mencium bibir yang telah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya?

Tidak-tidak, Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya karena memikirkan hal yang bodoh. Dirinya saja sudah merindukan kekasihnya padahal baru semalam mereka berkencan maka dari itu ia menemuinya pagi ini, jadi mana sanggup jika ia membunuh kekasihnya.

"Kouki, kau berani menolaku?" Akashi berbisik di telinga kanan Furihata yang sampai sekarang masih membelakangi Akashi, kepala bersurai coklat itu menggeleng pelan. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Tangannya dilingkarkan pada pinggang Furihata, mendekapnya erat. Tak menginjinkan beranjak barang sedikitpun. Yang di peluk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam. Ujung hidungnya menelusuri bahu Furihata, menghirup aroma _lemon chamomile _di sana. Ternyata sabun pemberiannya telah digunakan. Bersiap-siaplah untuk Furihata karena Akashi akan rutin mengiriminya sabun. Karena aromanya terasa nikmat bila tercium dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Furihata hanya bisa menahan geli pada bagian belakangnya, karena bukan bahu lagi yang jadi sasaran Akashi. punggung dan tengkuknya juga tak luput dari Akashi. bulu kuduknya sudah meremang hebat, desahannya ia tahan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara memalukan yang nanti didengar oleh Akashi.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Halilintar imajiner menyambar di sekeliling Akashi, siapa yang berani mengganggu dirinya saat ini?

Dilepaskannya tubuh Furihata yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku, bersiap menggunakan senjata yang biasa melukai siapapun yang mengusiknya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya jika bisa ada yang melihat. Akashi berdiri kemudian menyusul Furihata ke pintu utama. Dilihatnya pintu telah di tutup kembali oleh Furihata tanpa ada siapapun bersamanya.

Furihata yang baru berbalik dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangannya terkejut melihat Akashi di belakangnya dengan gunting di tangan kirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya dibuat bergidik, aura tak menyenangkan juga terasa olehnya. Tatapan mata Akashi juga terlihat menakutkan, bahkan sangat menusuk seperti laser yang bisa menembus tempurung kepala. Ingin berbicara untuk bertanya pada Akashi tapi tenggorokannya terasa sulit mengeluarkan suara.

Akashi memajukan langkahnya, tangannya memasukan kembali senjata miliknya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya menatap benda di tangan Furihata, kelihatannya seperti bingkisan makanan. Tatapan matanya beralih menatap Furihata, meminta jawaban mengenai benda di tangannya.

"A-ah ini masakan dari ibuku untuk makan siang.." Furihata menjawab pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Akashi mengambil bingkisan itu dan membawanya ke dalam meninggalkan Furihata.

"Lagi-lagi bertindak seperti ini rumahnya sendiri.." Gumam Furihata pelan.

Di meja makan di dekat dapur Akashi meletakan bingkisan makanan dari ibu Furihata –dia juga sempat berpikir calon ibu mertua. Dibukanya bingkisan itu sampai menunjukan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata hanya nasi dan beberapa makanan sebagai lauknya. Makanan itu sangat berbeda dengan makanan sehari-hari yang dimakan Akashi di rumahnya. Makanan di hadapannya terlihat sangat sederhana namun terlihat hangat. Mungkin makanan sederhana buatan langsung dari seorang ibu berbeda dengan makanan buatan pelayan yang sangat terlihat mewah. Matanya menatapi makanan di hadapannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Furihata di sisinya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya, heran menatap Akashi yang terpaku pada makanan yang biasa dibuatkan ibunya.

"Sei," panggil Furihata, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Akashi. pemuda bersurai magenta itu tersadar dan menatap Furihata yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, bibirnya segera menyambar bibir Furihata. Ciuman mendadak yang membuat sekujur tubuh Furihata membeku, matanya terbelalak berhadapan dengan mata dwi warna Akashi yang menatapnya teduh. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol –bahkan dirinya takut jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya.

Kedua tangan Akashi yang sebelumnya diam kini merengkuh kedua pipi Furihata, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dimiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang lebih menyenangkan, matanya kini terpejam, menikmati waktu yang sepertinya berjalan lebih lambat. Tangan Furihata yang tadinya menggantung kini memegang kedua bahu Akashi. Meremasnya pelan menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya. Kepalanya juga bergerak ke arah mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Matanya pun ikut terpejam untuk meresapi ciuman di bibirnya.

Meski tidak sampai ciuman yang panas mereka tetap menikmatinya, sesekali lidah Akashi bermain di atas bibir pasangannya. Menjilatnya juga sesekali menggigitnya pelan, tentu tidak sampai melukainya. Furihata tidak banyak bertindak, dirinya hanya memberikan Akashi kebebasan untuk memonopoli bibirnya seutuhnya. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah memeluk leher Akashi agar semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas karena kehilangan banyak oksigen ketika berciuman, posisi mereka tidak banyak berubah, hanya kepala mereka yang sedikit saling menjauh untuk menghirup oksigen. Furihata tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya dan Akashi balas tersenyum untuknya. Sebenarnya pipi Akashi juga terias oleh rona kemerahan, namun Furihata tak bisa melihatnya karena rona itu berhasil disembunyikan sebaik mungkin oleh pemiliknya.

"Kouki nanti aku ingin makan masakan buatan ibumu," Akashi berujar pelan. Deru nafasnya bertabrakan dengan nafas Furihata. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk pelan. Masih belum bisa berbicara sewajarnya diakibatnya detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda –sungguh menyebalkan karena tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Pikir Furihata.

Kedua tubuh yang tadi terlihat tanpa jarak kini saling menjauh, masing-masing menduduki kursi yang tersedia di setiap sisi meja makan. Siang itu mereka lewati dengan makan siang sederhana buatan ibu Furihata, tetapi penuh dengan kehangatan. Sesekali saling menyuapi dengan sumpit di tangan masing-masing kemudian tertawa bersama.

**Final**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari(?) sebenernya akibat aku males juga xD**

**Semoga bisa menghibur buat yang membacanya dan aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali. Aku seneng banget kalau ada yang bersedia mereviewnya ata sebagainya, tapi aku juga gak memaksanya kok..**

**See you later~**


End file.
